1. Field
The present invention relates to a display device and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, and the like generally include a display panel and driving devices for driving the display panel.
The display panel includes a plurality of signal lines and a plurality of pixels that are connected thereto and arranged in an approximate matrix form.
The signal lines include a plurality of gate lines for transmitting a gate signal, a plurality of data lines for transmitting a data voltage, and the like.
Each pixel may include at least one switching element connected to the corresponding gate and data lines, at least one pixel electrode connected thereto, and a facing electrode facing the pixel electrode and applied with a common voltage.
The switching element may include at least one thin film transistor, and may be turned on or turned off according to the gate signal transmitted through the gate line, such that the data voltage transmitted through the data line is selectively transmitted to a pixel electrode.
Each pixel is applied with the data voltage corresponding to desired luminance information via the switching element.
A pixel voltage is represented as a difference between the data voltage applied to the pixel and the common voltage applied to the facing electrode, and each pixel displays luminance that a gray level of the image signal represents according to the pixel voltage.
The driving devices of the display device include a graphics controller, drivers, and a signal controller for controlling the drivers.
The graphics controller transmits input image data for an image to be displayed to the signal controller.
The input image data contains luminance information of each pixel, and each luminance has a predetermined number of gray levels.
The signal controller generates control signals for driving the display panel to transmit them, along with the image data, to the drivers.
The drivers include a gate driver for generating the gate signal and a data driver for generating the data voltage.
In order for the pixel to display the image of the desired luminance at an appropriate time, a charge rate of the pixel should be secured, and for this purpose, a gate doubling technique may be used.
A gate doubling driving may enable a frame rate to at least double by outputting reduced image data rather than data of all rows and concurrently (e.g., simultaneously) driving two or more gate lines for at least some time.
Accordingly, for the same input image data, output image data may be continuously input multiple times to the display panel, thereby improving a response speed of the pixel and reducing crosstalk between adjacent frames.
However, because the output image data is reduced image, vertical resolution may be degraded.
The double gate driving can be used not only in a 2D image display, but also in a 3D image or multi-view image display.
In general, in 3D image display technology, binocular parallax, which is the biggest factor for recognizing the 3D effect at a short distance, is used to realize a 3D effect of an object.
That is, when different 2D images are reflected on a left eye and a right eye such that the image reflected on the left eye (hereafter referred to as a “left eye image”) and the image reflected on the right eye (hereafter referred to as a “right eye image”) are transmitted to a brain, the left and right eye images are perceived as a 3D stereoscopic image with depth perception.
The display device for displaying the 3D images using such binocular disparity may be classified into a stereoscopic 3D image display device using glasses such as shutter glasses, polarized glasses, or the like, and an autostereoscopic 3D image display device in which an optical system including a lenticular lens, a parallax barrier, and the like are included instead of using glasses.
When the stereoscopic 3D image display device using the shutter glasses and the like displays the 3D image, crosstalk between adjacent frames may increase because the frame for displaying the left eye image and the frame for displaying the right eye image are separately and alternately displayed.
In this case, when the double gate driving is used to drive the display panel, a faster response speed of the pixel and reduced crosstalk between the adjacent frames may be ensured because the same image data can be repeatedly input to the display panel with a faster frame rate.
This can identically be applied to a multiview display device for displaying different images to viewers at a plurality of viewpoints and to the 3D image display device.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.